Una independencia complicada
by Yuuki Aoi
Summary: A pesar de haber ganado la lucha y prácticamente su independencia, Nueva Granada no siente la satisfacción esperada. Herido de gravedad, despierta al lado de su contrincante. ¿Qué hará al encontrarse a solas con él? Past!ColombiaxEspaña. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! **

**Este es mi primer oneshot de Hetalia Axis Powers, tomando prestado el personaje de Nueva Granada. **

**¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura! **

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu. Sólo uso los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

**Summary: **A pesar de haber ganado la lucha y prácticamente su independencia, Nueva Granada no siemte la satisfacción esperada. Herido de gravedad, despierta al lado de su contrincante. ¿Qué hará al encontrarse a solas con él? Future!ColombiaxEspaña. Oneshot.

* * *

No había viento, la luz era opaca por las nubes y disminuía con cada minuto que pasaba. La oscuridad de la noche se avecinaba para cobijar con su manto oscuro el verde cuerpo del valle, acunando entre sus dulces hilos las praderas inmóviles y cubiertas de sangre, que sin embargo, lejos de demostrar la masacre allí acontecida, reflejaba el éxtasis del nacimiento de un país libre.

Entre cuerpos inmóviles, algunos de ellos (casi contados) completos y otros, la mayoría, destrozados, se levantaba la figura de Simón Bolívar, que lejos de reflejar una imagen pulcra y digna, se encontraba con la ropa ligeramente desgarrada, sucia y cubierta de sangre, parte de ella era de algunas heridas suyas y la otra, de los que le arrebató la vida. Su cara reflejaba el cansancio y el estrés de la guerra, notándose muy envejecido. Y es que la guerra no deja precisamente buena huella en el cuerpo y, mucho menos, en la mente.

Con un andar despacio, se dirigía a una figura solitaria, que se encontraba a varios metros alejada del resto. A medida que se acercaba, un aire de preocupación comenzó a llenarlo ya que la persona no se movía, y es que al estar recostada en el suelo, no daba precisamente buena señal y mucho menos, el tener un cuerpo al lado suyo. Recurrió al trote para acortar más rápido y así revisar el estado.

-¡Nueva Granada!- exclamó al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo y se disponía a zarandearlo. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Nueva Granada!- probó con unas bofetadas en la cara, logrando que recuperase la conciencia.

-Bolívar…- murmuró quedamente mientras entreabría los ojos y movía su cuerpo ligeramente. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se encorvase del dolor. Estaba herido y de gravedad.

-¡No se mueva! ¡Traeré ayuda!- le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, para luego correr.

Cuando ya no sintió la presencia del libertador, abrió los ojos y contempló el cielo por una mísera de segundo para luego girar su cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con la desvanecida imagen de España, quedando cara a cara, con los rostros muy juntos. En sus orbes opacas por el cansancio, se escondía un amor y admiración por la nación europea, recorriendo su rostro una y otra vez, grabando con detalle cada rasgo (y herida).

Levantó su mano derecha, cubierta por un guante de tela, dirigiéndolo a su boca. Con ayuda de sus dientes, pudo quitar la prenda, desnudando su mano, la cual, a diferencia de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, se encontraba completamente intacta. Temblorosa, por el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza y el amor, su mano se posa en la morena mejilla, sintiendo entre sus dedos su textura y tibieza, subiendo lentamente por su pómulo hasta su frente, limpiando en el camino la sangre que le manchaba.

-¿Por qué?- susurró lentamente, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.- Maldito bastardo ciego, sordo e ignorante…- dijo con rabia, descargando un poco de ella al enterrar sus uñas en la piel de Antonio.

Al tomar en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano con horror mientras le dirigía una mirada de arrepentimiento, murmurando un quedo "lo siento" que el viento arrastró consigo. Si alguien lo viera, se impresionaría… No por nada fue un rebelde, que se rebeló a su figura paterna uniéndose a su gente, buscando una mejor condición para ellos. Se rebeló a España, siendo apoyado por el mayor enemigo de él y batallando a muerte su ejército, teniendo como resultado pérdidas humanas, más del lado del español que del suyo.

-Tal vez… si hubiese dicho la verdad, muchas cosas hubieran cambiado… O si hubiese sido más fuerte y hubiese eliminado este horrible sentimiento, no me sentiría tan miserable…- decía para sí mismo, acariciando las hebras del cabello de Antonio, deteniéndose para mirarlo fijamente.- No sabes cuánto quiero odiarte, Antonio… y sin embargo, mi corazón se niega a la razón, torturándome con cada latido, recordándome el maldito amor que te tengo…

A medida que las palabras salían de su boca, lágrimas se desbordaban, empapando una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. No se detenían, sino que salían más y más, como si no hubiese fin. Sin poder controlarse, rodeó con sus brazos el pecho del español, estrechándolo contra sí y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello por un breve momento, para luego levantarlo y apoyar su mejilla derecha contra la izquierda de él, quedando su boca cercana a la oreja del español.

Sintiendo la respiración del español en su lóbulo, comenzó a relajarse mientras en sus labios se formaban las palabras más simples, que, sin embargo, expresaban la más dulce y profunda declaración del más cruel sentimiento humano.

-Maldito bastardo que me arrebataste el corazón y el alma, que hiciste mi vida y la de mis hermanos miserables con tus caprichos…- susurraba lenta y dulcemente, como una canción de cuna, a pesar de las palabras que entonaba y acomodándose, haciendo que sus caras quedasen una al frente de la otra, como estaba al principio.- Te amo….- finalizó la frase en sus labios, moviendo los suyos frenéticamente, sabiendo que tenía que terminarlo rápido.

No fue un beso dulce ni romántico, sino vasto y rabioso, como si tratara de deshacerse de ese sentimiento con el beso o tal vez obligar al otro a que conociese sus sentimientos. Pero de un modo u otro, logró su cometido y separándose de sus labios, depositó un infantil beso en la mejilla derecha de Antonio y en su frente, para luego darle la espalda.

A pesar del escabroso escenario que se rebeló ante sus ojos, Nueva Granada no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase en sus labios. Por fin se había liberado de ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor, sin tener que hacer una estúpida escena, según él.

"Tal vez no todo se ha perdido…" pensó vagamente mientras las figuras de Simón Bolívar y algunos de sus hombres se vislumbraba con la poca luz del cielo.

Y mientras las primeras estrellas del cielo hacían su aparición, la libre nación se dejó caer en lo brazos de Morfeo, a medida que sus hombres se acercaban para socorrerlo. Para cuando llegaron, se encontraron a la desvanecida nación con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

Increíblemente, algunas veces las guerras brindan la paz anhelada a una persona, de acuerdo a los puntos de vista de muchas otras.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Y aquí unos breves datos de la independencia y aclaraciones. **

***El Virreinato de Nueva Granada (Colombia en su mayor parte hoy en día) declaró su independencia el 20 de Julio de 1810, aprovechando la debilidad del gobierno español por la toma de España a manos de Francia por Bonaparte. Sin embargo, tiempo después hubo una reconquista de Nueva Granada, quedando bajo el mandato español de nueva cuenta, instalándose una etapa del terror, caracterizada por el asesinato de numerosas personas que pensasen siquiera en la lucha independista. **

***Formalmente, fue el 7 de Agosto de 1819, con el ejército comandado por Simón Bolívar y compuesto en su mayoría por criollos, mestizos, mulatos e indígenas (entre otros) provenientes, tanto de Colombia como de Venezuela, así como también con ayuda de la Liga Inglesa, que Nueva Granada logra expulsar importantes líderes españoles. Pero no fue hasta 1822, que los españoles abandonan el territorio colombiano completamente, así como también Ecuador y Venezuela. **

***No uso el nombre "Colombia" porque para esa época, ese nombre ni estaba planeado para el naciente país, so espero que lo comprendan =) **

***No soy partidaria de la guerra, al contrario, la odio porque ya estoy harta de que en mi patria tricolor exista desde hace décadas. **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Y como muchos dicen: **

"**Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" **

**Por lo que me encantaría que oprimiesen el botón de la felicidad :3 **


End file.
